Quest for Truth
by Shirohane
Summary: Sasuke confesses to Naruto. Naruto reluctantly agrees to go out with him because he is afraid that Sasuke will go beserk if he rejects him. However, Naruto starts doubting his own heart when he slowly but surely grows fond of Sasuke...


"I like you."

Naruto wasn't exactly sure how he had ended up in this situation. Even in his wildest dreams, he hadn't thought of such a possibility. His head was wiped blank and he wasn't able to come up with any sort of response, which was probably a good thing. Even if he had been able to say something, it would've been very stupid and inappropriate anyway. (Unfortunately Naruto knew himself too well.)

His opponent didn't bother blinking the snow out of his dark, dark black eyes as he repeated himself. It was as if saying it would solidify that statement more; act like an incantation.

"I like you, Naruto..."

Naruto hurriedly turned his gaze away. He had been stupidly staring at Sasuke's eyes, but he couldn't handle the heat in that gaze any longer. He felt rooted on the spot. One second passed. Two seconds, three seconds... eternity. The snow kept falling around them silently, as if covering everything up. Sasuke looked so... vibrant in the snow. His dark eyes looked darker, his dark hair looked darker, his lips looked redder...

If only he would stop looking at Naruto with such heated, desperate eyes.

Naruto's head started to hurt. Of course he hadn't thought of such a possibility. Why would he? He had always thought the reason why Sasuke's eyes were always narrowed disapprovingly whenever he was with Sakura was because Sasuke liked Sakura. He always thought Sasuke just liked randomly popping into his home and sleeping over. He always thought Sasuke was just really, really nice when he offered Naruto his lunch box even when he himself was hungry, when Sasuke protected him from Haku's needles with his very life, when he always helped Naruto up when Naruto fell down and helped him home when he was tired, when he carried him home every time he fell asleep, when he...

Okay, maybe he was even more thick-skulled than he himself had initially thought.

But still! How was he to know that the almighty Uchiha Sasuke, the man who made all damsel's heart frail at his very presence and was always chosen as the sexiest ninja alive in not only Konoha but all the surrounding regions, was gay?! Sasuke had never shown his homosexual tendencies. In fact he had never shown any interest in anyone at all. Except Naruto. But that was different because Naruto was his friend. Right? Right?!

Except Sasuke had just confessed to Naruto five minutes ago. Darn, there goes that idea...

But no matter how hard Naruto thought, he wasn't sure what to do. Sure he liked Sasuke. He liked him a lot. But that was only in a really, really good friend kind of way, not kissy lovey gushy kind of way. He had lost his first kiss to Sasuke and that was more than enough. For heaven's sake, he didn't want to be romantically involved with Sasuke!

"...I get it."

Sasuke seemed to take Naruto's silence as a rejection. Naruto was glad that he didn't have to reject him out loud, but he still felt guilty when he saw how disappointed and hurt Sasuke looked. The burning light frizzled out of his eyes and his shoulders slightly slumped as he lowered his eyes dejectedly.

"I knew I would only trouble you by confessing, but I thought I would always regret if I didn't even say it out loud, so... Sorry. I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again."

Sasuke backed away slightly. Naruto started to have a bad feeling about this. The last time Sasuke had looked so defeated and unhappy with himself... he ran off to Orochimaru and his goons and didn't return for two years. Two freakin' years! Sasuke tended to do something very dramatic and idiotic when depressed and Naruto didn't want to ruin Sasuke's life just because he rejected him! But still, that means that he'll have to...

"What's taking you guys so long? How long does it take you to barf, Naruto?" Shikamaru dryly asked, peering over the alley where Naruto had been busy throwing up whatever he had ate and drank only few minutes ago. You'd think Sasuke would think of somewhere more romantic to confess. Wait till the fan girls hear that Sasuke's first and only confession to anyone had been to a drunken guy barfing up his beer.

"Yeah! The eel's almost all gone!" Kiba chipped in, hopping from one foot to another in impatience. Or maybe he was just cold. His nose had turned red.

"We're coming in right now," Sasuke smoothly replied. He went inside without looking back at Naruto. Kiba scurried to where Naruto was and wrapped Naruto's arm around his shoulder, helping him up.

"Why isn't Sasuke helping you come inside, that asshole? Did you guys fight again? He's the one who volunteered to take you outside when you started to feel sick!"

"Maybe he was sick and tired of looking at Naruto's half-digested dinner," Shikamaru helpfully supplemented, making both Naruto and Kiba feel sick. They went back inside the warm restaurant filled with delicious smells. Naruto decided not to drink any more and instead ordered a bowl of tonkotsu ramen. Sasuke, who was sitting next to Naruto as usual, was quietly drinking his sake again. He was drinking it hot, mixed with green tea. Naruto never understood how Sasuke could drink that horrible thing. He couldn't even drink it when it was cold, much less hot. Naruto wondered if Sasuke was drunk. If only that were true! But Naruto had never seen Sasuke drunk, and he was quietly discussing the difference between air dynamics exerted upon kunai of different weight, so he didn't look like he was particularly trashed.

While Naruto ate, he carefully observed Sasuke. While Sasuke was acting normal, there was that cold, hard glint in his eyes. Naruto hadn't seen Sasuke look like that since he was back and it scared him. Really, now that Sasuke was much older and stronger, he could inflict much more damage. He had killed both Itachi and Orochimaru, hadn't he? If only he had a mind to, wiping out a small village like Konoha should be nothing to him...

That thought brought cold chills down Naruto's back. Sasuke being the sixth hokage didn't mean squat. Hadn't Sasuke abandoned all his comrades and friends five years ago? It wasn't like Sasuke particularly even liked this village; he had only taken the hokage posting because that was the only way he could come back. And the reason Sasuke came back was...

Naruto thought it had been Sakura, but now he saw that, as much as it embarrassed him to admit it, it was him. Sasuke had came back just for him. If his reason for returning rejected him, who knew what Sasuke would do? That guy was crazy. Once an enemy tried to stab Naruto and Sasuke had cheerfully picked him up by his throat and ripped the poor guy from limb to limb, smiling at Naruto all the while. Naruto and two female shinobi got sick. Naruto had nightmare for weeks after that. Yes, Sasuke was totally, absolutely insane. He was a harm to himself and the society at large.

"I have work to do tomorrow, so if you'll excuse me... It was nice talking to you guys," Sasuke pleasantly said, breaking into Naruto's thoughts. Oh no! Was that the crazy, psychopathic, muahahaha I will dominate the world glint that Naruto saw in Sasuke's eyes?! Sasuke started to leave. Naruto just couldn't let that madman on lose. Yes, all he had to do was sacrifice himself and all will be well! Who cared about his virginity; it would be lost eventually anyway!

"Sasuke wait!"

Not only Sasuke, but everyone in the vicinity stopped what they were doing and stared at Naruto. Naruto felt himself blushing. The fire spread from his cheeks all the way up his ears, and down to even his neck.

"Sa, Sasuke... About what you said outside... Er, you know, that thing!"

Sasuke tilted his head slightly to one side, looking curious. Naruto heard girls swooning around him (they swore Sasuke looked exactly like a kitten if he did that, but Naruto wouldn't know), but he ignored them and continued.

"Um, okay!"

"...Okay?"

"Yes! I mean, I accept! I mean, that is, what you asked me was, you know..."

"So..." Sasuke's eyes suddenly curved like crescent moons, the corners of his mouth tilting up. He looked amused. "So you agree to be my boyfriend, Naruto?"

Screams, catcalls, and hoots completely blocked out Naruto's words, if he had any. Fortunately he didn't. He was standing in the middle of the traditional Japanese restaurant, his lips curved to an 'o' shape, his big blue eyes dilated with confusion and shame. Boyfriend? Boyfriend?!!! Did he have to use that word? Or rather, did he had to just announce that to everyone in this stupid place so that it will be the top news of Konoha by tomorrow morning?

Naruto could see it now: "The boy Cinderella of the century! Uzumaki Naruto melts the heart of ice prince Uchiha Sasuke?!" "It's okay even if we're both boys! The love story behind the sixth hokage and his right-arm anbu member!" "Exclusive interview: We were always more than friends"

While various flashy, cheesy titles for the local newspaper and magazines were flitting in Naruto's head, Sasuke strode over to Naruto with the biggest smile he had ever seen on Sasuke. More than a heart-warming smile, it was a satisfied smirk that made Naruto want to hit him. And kick him. And hit him again, just for a good measure.

That was before Sasuke's lips crushed Naruto's, his arms tightly wrapping around his body.

"...?!!!!!!"

Forget the hitting and kicking. Naruto vowed to hit him with rasengan and then stab his corpse with all the kunai he owned just for a good measure as girls screamed in outrage or delight, Naruto couldn't decide which. Maybe both. Boys mostly made cat calls or did their best to ignore the two. Few of them looked like they were traumatized for life. They deserved it, those bastards. Why didn't they help him? And they called themselves his friend!

"Wait Sasuke... Time out, time out! I just threw up!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke's tongue made its way to his mouth. But his protests were sadly turned into squeaks and muffles under Sasuke's greedy lips.

He was going to step on the bloody, battered corpse, too.

Seemingly unaware of his new lover's murderous thoughts, Uchiha Sasuke (male, 18, current hokage of konoha) happily smiled at him before claiming Naruto's lips as his own again.

* * *

That was a month ago. 

In that short thirty day period, every day felt like treading on top of a very thin ice to Naruto. Every morning he woke up, crying tears of happiness that another night had passed and he was still safe from Sasuke's clutching, lecherous paws. Somehow Sasuke had managed to talk Naruto into giving up his apartment and moving in with him. Promise of no more money wasted on his apartment rent fee, unlimited free electricity, water, and heat, and free food (Sasuke had repetitively emphasized ramen of all favors) helped enormously. But the critical hit was Sasuke pouting—yes, pouting, as in sticking one's lips out (often used by cute girls to look cute and upset at the same time)—at Naruto, his black eyes wide open like he would start crying if Naruto refused.

Was Sasuke that kind of character?

That aside, Sasuke had taken to abuse his status as hokage and he often called Naruto over for no known reason except to have lunch with him. Or let Naruto take a short nap, claiming that he had been working too hard lately. Or just to see him, making Naruto sit on his sofa and fidget while Sasuke worked on his paperwork and occasionally glanced at Naruto. Whenever their eyes met Sasuke gave a very, very satisfied smirk, giving Naruto an urge to throw something at his face. Whenever Naruto protested and said he was bored, Sasuke cheerfully said that he couldn't concentrate on his work if Naruto was not around, and did he want Sasuke to mess up on all the important Konoha documents and contracts just because Naruto was bored for that one hour? Naruto knew that it was bullshit; that Sasuke did not mess up on the paperwork ever since his admittance to the office, but he did not say it out loud. Sasuke might mess up all the paperwork just to spite him if he did.

"Naruto."

Naruto was startled out of harboring his murderous thoughts and turned to look at Sasuke. His eyes resembled those of a deer caught in headlights of a car.

"...Yeah?"

"Here."

Sasuke patted his knee. Naruto looked at Sasuke's knee curiously.

Silence.

Silence.

And some more silence.

"Come sit here," Sasuke finally explained, smiling patiently.

More silence.

"A question for Uchiha Sasuke-kun!"

"Yes, Uzumaki Naruto-kun. Go ahead."

Naruto lowered the hand that he had raised like a good student and smiled, feeling the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Did you ask that question honestly thinking that I would comply? Or did you ask that just because you wanted me to beat you up?"

"What's wrong with asking my lover to come sit on my lap?"

So don't say it out loud! Naruto screamed inside his mind, fountain of tears gushing from his eyes. But since Sasuke was looking at him so seriously and Naruto didn't see how he was going to answer that question without hurting Sasuke's feelings, he trudged over and plopped on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke made a satisfied noise and returned to his work. Naruto thought Sasuke strangely sounded like a purring, content cat.

If only he was sacrificed, everyone else in Konoha could live happily ever after, right? Right?!!! Aaaaah, beloved Sakura-chan, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, Gaara... wait, he didn't live in Konoha... but anyway, all of my dear friends... If I can save all of you by sacrificing my virginity, I would do it ten times over...

Contrary to this noble thought, Naruto squeaked in the most undignified manner when he felt Sasuke's hand on the nape of his neck.

"Wha-wha-wha-what the heck are you doing you pervert rapist moron!!!" Naruto stuttered, trying to struggle out of Sasuke's arms. Sasuke frowned and tightened his hold around Naruto's waist, while his free hand gently massaged Naruto's neck.

"I know you're not familiar with anyone touching you except to hurt you, but really, Naruto... Stop being so nervous. I would never let anything happen to you." His frown turned into a scowl. "And what was that rapist comment?"

"Ah... Ahahahahahaha... Er, you know, that is... Oh, what beautiful weather we have today!"

"Don't change the topic."

"...I've been discovered?"

"Are you stupid..." Sasuke sighed and lightly stroked Naruto's neck, making him squirm. He hated to admit it, but it felt so good. Sasuke knew just the right way to rest his hand on Naruto's neck so that it felt really good instead of awkward and clammy, and the way he was messaging the bunched up muscles made him nearly moan.

It didn't take long for Naruto to become a pudding in Sasuke's hands and Sasuke moved his hand to cup Naruto's cheek, stroking him with his forefinger and thumb. The toughened skin of his thumb tenderly brushed against his lips. Naruto snuggled against Sasuke as Sasuke kissed the top of his head.

Naruto vaguely thought that it was weird that Sasuke only cuddled with him. Of course it was shocking to find out that Sasuke was a cuddling type of guy because one would never expect that from Sasuke, but it was even more surprising that Sasuke didn't force anything upon Naruto. After their awkward first kiss and few kisses Sasuke stole from Naruto after Naruto accepted Sasuke's confession, Sasuke hadn't kissed Naruto's lips at all. Not only that, but Naruto used a separate room, Sasuke never barged in on Naruto when he was bathing or dressing, and apart from some innocent snuggle sessions, Sasuke seemed content to just spend some time with Naruto. Naruto had thought that he would lose his virginity as soon as Sasuke had the first opportunity to be alone with him, so this came as a pleasant shock.

Initially.

As time passed Naruto started to wonder if Sasuke didn't want him that way after all. It was gross, after all, to want to have sex with a boy. Perhaps Sasuke just wanted companionship; that his love for Naruto wasn't the same as what a man would feel for a woman. One day Sasuke might wake up and realize that no, he didn't want to go out with Naruto; he just wanted someone to be by his side. And then he would break up with Naruto and find a girl to start a family. Didn't they say that first love never comes true?

While this thought should have made Naruto feel relieved, it also hurt his pride. It was a weird psychology and Naruto didn't understand what he was thinking at all, but there was no way to deny it. Naruto was upset that Sasuke hadn't tried to take their relationship any further than it was already.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Sasuke said good-naturedly, brushing back stray bangs from Naruto's forehead before kissing him there. Naruto pouted, not realizing how delicious this made him look.

"I was not… Um, Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"…Never mind."

"That…was pointless." Sasuke looked amused, then he laid his forehead against Naruto's neck. "Talking about sleeping, I feel tired. Lend me your lap?"

"…Er?"

"Let me rest on your lap."

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-what is that situation that is only shown in the girliest romance novels that involves people with their eyes taking up three fourths of their face that features sparkles and flowers and mushy gushy kissing scenes are you suggesting!!! I'm not a girl! No, even if I were I would not agree to that! How do you think I would feel with your nose right next to my crotch! No matter how much I am lenient in my policies towards you I—"

"Treat you to Ichiraku's _ramen_ after work."

"Go ahead, sir."

While Naruto was lamenting how easy he was to buy off with one bowl of _ramen_ and wondered if his virginity was worth only one bowl of _ramen_, Sasuke followed Naruto to the sofa and gingerly lied down on top of Naruto's lap. Sasuke's smug, coal-colored eyes met Naruto's transparent, bright blue eyes.

And why did Naruto get another urge to punch his face again? Why did he somehow feel that Sasuke had taken advantage of him yet again? Somehow… something… did not feel right…

"Am I too heavy?"

"No… I mean, it's only your head…"

"It feels good." Sasuke's eyes curved like that of a cat's. "It's so nice that you're smelling of the same body wash that I use…"

So when would he stop saying such embarrassing things?! Naruto wailed inside his head as even tips of his ears turned red. His face felt as if it was on fire. Sasuke always sprouted such goose bump-inducing words as if it were normal, making Naruto want to die. Or rather, kill Sasuke. Yes, the latter sounded good. After all, everything and anything that went wrong in Naruto's life could be linked back to Sasuke some way or other.

Sasuke's breathing became steady and slow, and his chest moved up and down rhythmically. Naruto observed Sasuke sleeping on his lap. He knew that he's the only one that Sasuke would trust enough to sleep near. A shinobi was always prepared to be stabbed in the back, and thus they never trusted anyone, even their friends and family. Sasuke didn't even have any weapons on him when he slept near Naruto. Naruto suspected that it was because Sasuke was worried that he would accidentally hurt Naruto in his half-asleep state, in case that he subconsciously mistaken Naruto for an enemy. Thinking that Sasuke was even more of an idiot than he was, Naruto entwined his fingers on the fine strands of Sasuke's hair.

Just what will I do with you, Sasuke?

So headstrong, a bundle of pride, would allow no one to help you shoulder your burdens… yet so vulnerable and crying tears of loneliness behind everyone's back. Someone that you can't just watch and let him be… Someone that you end up being involved with, no matter how much you try to run away from him.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke's peaceful sleeping face. He looked childish and relaxed when slumbering. His long, dark eyelashes created shadows over his high-boned cheeks. His skin was very pale and smooth without any blemishes, even though it felt rougher than one would expect it to feel. After all, he was a boy. His high, noble forehead was mostly hidden by his long, tussled navy blue-colored bangs. His lips were full, but not too big. They were the color of dusky roses. He really was unearthly beautiful, though he might be a manipulative asshole inside…

Naruto's fingers gently stroked his cheek, then touched his lips the same way Sasuke would often thumb his own. The lips felt dry and scratchy. And he was the one who always made Naruto wear lip balm, saying it hurts like bitch when lips crack from dehydration. On an impulse Naruto knelt down and pressed his lips against Sasuke's.

Why do you refuse to kiss my lips, Sasuke?

Naruto gasped into the kiss as strong hand clutched the back of his neck and forced him to stay in place. Warm, wet, hot muscle pushed its way into Naruto's mouth. Naruto felt strength draining out of his body as Sasuke caressed every inch of his orifice with his tongue, worshipping everything he touched. Tenderly, gently, yet passionately… Sasuke made Naruto's body feel burning, yet shiver as if he was freezing. The soft, scratchy lips, the tongue in his mouth, the firm, possessive hands on his neck. Everything that surrounded him was Sasuke, and only Sasuke...

As if Sasuke was his world.

"Uuuu... Unnn," Naruto whimpered, trying to wriggle out of Sasuke's clutch. But he had death grip on him and he refused to let go of him until he had thoroughly sucked all the breath out of Naruto's body. Naruto fell back on the sofa, his chest heaving up and down very quickly.

"You... You weren't sleeping?" Naruto finally stammered, his face a flaming red. He wondered just how Sasuke was so good at kissing. Wasn't he the only person Sasuke had ever kissed? And they had kissed so sparsely that Naruto could count the times they've kissed with his fingers.

"You woke me up."

"Oh... Um, sorry."

"No, I should get back to work. I feel much more refreshed now." His eyes curved with laughter again. "And I got a nice present from my lover, too, so I should try my best."

"Er... Sasuke, do you like kissing me?"

Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto curiously.

"Yes, of course I do."

"And... And do you... I mean, would you like to do naughty things with me?"

"Yes?"

"Then... why don't you?"

Naruto was startled at Sasuke's change in expression. He was still smiling, but... Something was wrong. There was something really, really bitter about his smile...

"Because you don't like me."

Sasuke answered very simply, allowing no emotion to mingle in his voice.

"I love you too much to force myself on you."

"But..."

"But thank you for giving me a chance."

"Sasuke..."

"I can still dream, can't I?" Sasuke's smile turned troubled.

"Ah, but if you keep giving me false hopes... It might hurt even more when you leave."

He tapped his lips as if scolding Naruto for the kiss he had initiated. He stood up and went back to his desk, leaving Naruto to stare at him. For few minutes Naruto couldn't speak. Somehow Sasuke's expression caused a pain in his chest. What was this feeling... It was as if his heart was being squeezed very very tightly.

"Don't... Don't joke around, moron!"

"...Naruto?"

Sasuke's eyes had widened almost comically, but Naruto was in no mood to laugh. He angrily pointed at Sasuke and shouted, "What was that all about?! Acting like you're the one suffering, making me out to be the bad guy! Sure I don't like you that way... yet... and I only agreed to go out with you because I was worried you're going to go psycho on us again and flip out and destroy our village or something, but what do you call that kiss just now?! I can decide on my own whether I want something or not, okay?! Don't give up without even trying like some kind of wussy! Sure I'll probably kick your ass if you do anything weird, but when I kiss you first don't you dare give me that 'Oh, I love you too much to jump you' stuff! What kind of man are you anyway?!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;"

Oh why, oh why couldn't he keep his big mouth shut? What the heck did he just say now anyway? He had shouted anything that came to his mind, but now that he thought back on what he said just now... It suspiciously sounded like Naruto wanted Sasuke to touch him... As if he was inviting Sasuke to... do other things.

Sasuke suddenly burst into laughter, making Naruto's eyes widen comically this time. Seeing his expression Sasuke started to laugh even more. Naruto eyed the door. Would he able to run out of this room faster than Sasuke could catch him?

"Naruto.. That's probably why I fell in love with you."

"H, haaaa?! D, don't say such embarrassing things, you idiot!"

"I love you."

"..."

"More than anyone in this world."

"..."

"I'd do anything if it's for you."

"Okay, okay, I get your point! I get your point, so stop that already!"

Furiously blushing again, Naruto stared at the floor and mumbled something.

"Hm?"

"So I said... I... er... About you, I..."

"Speak louder, please."

"So! I... You... That... I mean..."

"I can't hear."

"I don't hate you either! You stupid, manipulative asshole!"

Naruto ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Sasuke smiled, feeling his cheeks slightly getting warm, too. It was a good thing that Naruto left, because it would have been embarrassing if Naruto had seen him blushing... He was so sure that he knew Naruto's true feelings towards him, but he had never been happier to be proven wrong. Naruto had just given him another hope...

If the small love he had given to Naruto was carefully cherished and nurtured, won't it blossom in his love's heart someday?

- END -  
I love the Rokudaime Hokage Sasuke idea soooo much. I like Hokage Sasuke even better than Hokage Naruto. v////v He can use his powers to manipulative poor anbu uke Naruto! (?) I wanted to write something fluffy and sweet, but... Er... Yes, whatever. (runs)

Happy winter holidays and new years to everyone! Love you all a whoooole lot v Please think well of me next year, too :D


End file.
